


Throw-In [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Series: Drastically Redefining Protocol [Podfic] [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The throw-in begins play at the start of the game, after each goal, and after the ball goes out of bounds."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw-In [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Throw-In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



  
Cover by mklutz

 **Length:** 12:52  
**Format/Download:**  
Zipped mp3 file (9.35 MB) | Zipped m4b file (4.81 MB)  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/throwin-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/throwin-m4b.zip)  
Archive Links: [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/throw-in) | [m4b](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/throw-in-audiobook)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to rageprufrock for writing these and expanding a fic universe that I absolutely adore! Especially in such a wonderfully filthy way. :D
> 
>  
> 
> _Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
